1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to seat assemblies for use in automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a seat assembly having an integrated belt restraint, storage compartments and ventilation registers
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within an interior passenger compartment. It is known to provide seats with folding seat backs to increase the cargo carrying capacity of the vehicle. Yet, it remains desirable to provide improved seat designs that enhance the cargo capacity of the vehicle and remain easily actuated between stowed and use positions.